Double Take
by Glimare
Summary: While training and waiting for Flash and Batman to arrive, the team have some unexpected guests, from the future. Who is Impulse, and why is this other kid 'Robin? "Blue Bird" and Flash aren't being very helpful. NO OCs, slight futurefic
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Dude, if I owned young justice, you'd be seeing this on TV, not reading it here. =P

had this idea for a long time. Kinda future fic, but hey! who doesn't like to see time travel? =D

* * *

><p><strong>Double Take<strong>

Wally hit the floor hard, the word fail screaming from underneath him. Robin cackled grinning madly. He won that round.

"Dude! That was so not cool!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention!" Robin teased back, offering a hand to his best friend. "Wanna go again?"

The redhead scowled. "No thanks. Rather get my uncle here already to start our training like he promised."

Robin shrugged, looking over to Conner and Kaldur exchanging blows to the side. "Well you know how he is. Friendly as ever, always late. Sound familiar?"

Wally pouted childishly. "I'm not always late. And where's B-man anyway? Wasn't he supposed to give us a mission or something?"

The boy wonder shrugged, watching the two powerhouses of the team spar. "Dunno. Think something came up. A burglary would do it. Especially if it's Catwoman."

"Does he seriously have a thing for her?"

Robin nodded, sighing resigned. "He won't date her or go all out because she is a thief, but he's trying to reform her too. She's not a bad lady, way better than Talia and a few others, but still…"

Wally cracked a grin. The look on his friend's face looked more like he just didn't want another person in the middle of his relationship with his mentor. Daddy complex. He had to be the man's son. He clapped his friend's shoulder encouragingly, a friendly smile on his face. "Don't worry about it man. He's not gonna go gunho on a dame just because she's ho—"

Suddenly the wind blazed around them, all coming from one part of the cave. Everyone reflexively braced themselves, some closing their eyes to block the dust from entering their eyes. Robin looked at the source while Wally dug out his goggles to clear his vision and see what was going on himself.

"What the devil?" They heard Conner shout.

"Red Tornado! What is the meaning of this exercise?" Kaldur demanded.

"It's not Tornado!" Robin shouted over the howling winds, whipping his belt out. Wally finally had his goggles on and he looked towards the source. Their den mother wasn't even in the cave. "It's some kind of vortex!"

"What's going on!" M'gann and Artemis ran in from the common area just as the room started brightening from the wind's center. Both girls covered their eyes defensively, Artemis ready to fight in a instant. Agonizing seconds passed before the light was as large as their computer screens. Wally adjusted his goggles to adapt to the light, barely able to make out the figures coming out of it.

"We've got visitors!" The speedster shouted, bracing himself to run and fight the wind as needed. Something whipped past their ears to the Zeta-tubes behind them, turning them on. Before any of them could act, one figure ran past them straight into the tube's light and out of the cave. Four other forms tumbled out of the vortex, one of them cursing.

"Language!" One of the larger figures yelled just as the vortex started to close.

"Oh yeah," the other large figure started, turning on the first. "That's real handy now!"

"Thatwasfun!" One of the smaller ones leapt to its feet, instantly better. "Letsdoitagain!"

"Like we have a choice?" The last form muttered. The wind died down and the light faded away, giving everyone a good look at who and what stood before them. The last one pushed himself off the floor and went straight to one of the larger. "I'm pretty sure we're not in Kansas, and I don't see him."

"That sucks," his comrade started, as he stood up tall. The team stared at them, dumbfounded at the sight. Before them were two people they didn't know in the slightest then two they did. Flash and… Robin.

"What the…" Robin gaped at the group, caught between disbelief and fury. This wasn't him, that was clear. This Robin's uniform was clearly better armored and padded, his cape was longer and a different computer laid on his wrist. His hair was slightly gelled too, spiked in front. Clearly in his early teens, maybe fourteen max. And he wasn't as lean as their Robin. He looked just about normal height and build for a young teenager.

The dark haired young man he stood next to was clearly an acrobat. Tall, lean and very muscular without looking bulky. He wore a tight black uniform with a blue bird in flight across his chest and collarbone. Its wings continued past his shoulders and into a stripe down each arm reaching his fingertips, covering two of them. His gloves and boots clearly held compartments in their cuffs, plus a black utility belt blended into his waist. Two sticks rested on his back, easy to grab and use at a moments notice. Clearly this man was dangerous, but despite his almost bat-shaped mask on his face, he seemed to smile more than frown.

The other unknown looked a little younger than the other 'Robin'. Lots of brown hair tossed around as he looked around himself curiously. His mask was similar to KF's, but red with yellow goggles built into it. His full bodysuit was white with red going down his middle, almost like a lightning bolt striking his entire body. His shoes and gloves were red, and it was clear he had nothing to use to fight them. Didn't look like he cared to either, not with that curious innocent expression on his face.

Flash was the real mystery. Even if he was Flash, he seemed to be disoriented like the other three and whipped his head around confused. "What the hell?"

"Language," the blue man repeated. "Think of your cousin will ya?"

"Where are we?" 'Robin' asked quickly, also looking around. He spotted the others and his eyes widened behind his mask.

"Thisissocoo!" The brunette dashed around the room, not thinking for a moment what was going on. "What'sthisdo? Howaboutthis? What'sthis? Who'sthis? HeyisthissupposedtobeSuperboy? Helooksold! Cool! Greengirl! How'dthathappen? I'mhungry! Thatthekitchen? Iwanticecream!"

"Impulse! Getbackhere!" Flash ran after the zooming kid straight into the kitchen, frustration screaming across his face.

"I think we're in Happy Harbor…" the blue guy started, comprehension coming to his face. He stared forward to Robin and Wally, then to everyone else still caught in shock at seeing them suddenly. He slapped his forehead in frustration. "Crap."

"Happy Harbor?" 'Robin' asked, cocking his head as if he was trying to remember something.

"Down."

"What?"

"Now." The blue man grabbed 'Robin's' cape's collar and pulled the two of them to the ground just in time to dodge Superboy launching himself at them.

'Robin' jerked his head around just in time to see Superboy tumble on the opposite side of them. Confusion ruled his face. "What was that about?"

"I hate time travel," the man growled. He let go of his 'Robin' and rolled to his feet, raising his hands in his defense. "Look, there's a good explanation for this, so just calm down Superboy."

"That's really Superboy?" 'Robin' asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah," his friend answered.

"Who are you?" Conner raged, and was ignored by the two.

"He's really different."

"Tell me about it. It was weird not seeing him so grumpy back home." Everyone gaped at their casual conversation. They had some nerve just talking in front of them like this.

"When did that change?" 'Robin' started getting back off the floor, looking over to the boy of steel then to everyone else, donning comprehension on his face.

"I'll tell you sometime." The man slowly moved out of a fighting stance to a nearly surrendering posture. "But right now, we need to get them to trust us so we can go after Warp and go home."

"Who are you!" Superboy demanded again, ready to charge. Everyone had settled into a fighting stance, but didn't charge forward just yet. Artemis had her bow ready, aimed through the doorway at the two speedsters in the kitchen. The younger 'Impulse' was raiding the fridge while Flash was trying to stop him. Wasn't working so well when the kid kept putting something into the man's mouth. Wally debated darting into the kitchen to handle them, particularly when the kid started eating his ice cream. M'gann stood in a fighting stance, unsure of what was taking place. Kaldur had his weapons out, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Robin was already working on the cave's computer, glaring occasionally at the other 'Robin' in the room.

'Robin' was back on his feet, taking everything in, then his eyes settled on Robin. His eyes widened a fraction, then cracked a grin. He pointed to Robin and nudged the man next to him. "Hey! It's—"

"I know," the blue man started. "And soon he'll know. Flash! Imp! Get in here!"

"Trying!" Flash shouted back. "You try getting this brat in line! How does Max handle him?"

"Padlock on the fridge," 'Robin' muttered with a small smirk.

The man next to him scowled at him. "Are you spying on your friends?"

"Visited once." The boy's grin was growing as he looked at the other people in the room. He raised his hands too. "'Uncle' Max is pretty cool."

"Answer the question," Kaldur ordered.

'Robin' looked at the teen leader, cocking his head. "Who's he?"

"Don't ask." The man gave a long sigh before answering, looking straight to Superboy over Aqualad. "We're friends. Flash and I have been friends for years. I'm… Crap. Can't say it."

"Whynot?" Impulse darted in, a large chunk of cake in his hands. He looked up and down Superboy again, raising a critical eyebrow. "Wow. You've really changed. Does Peter Pan age backwards? Why don't you have a cape? Iwannaseeacape!"

"Shut up Bart!" Flash growled as he grabbed the kid's collar and pulled him away. He looked at Superboy, a somewhat sorry expression on his face. "Sorry. Just ignore him. Wow, you really are older. What's going on Nigh—"

Flash stopped as he looked at Wally. What color they could tell was on his face drained away for a moment. "Crap."

"Flash," Wally started more confused than anything, "what's going on?"

"LetgoWally!" Impulse shouted at the top of his lungs, struggling against Flash's grip.

Everyone but Impulse stopped still. Everyone stared at the foursome, some bits clicking into place. 'Robin' looked like he was going to laugh but held it in. The blue man dropped his hands, head tilted back in frustration. "Nice going kid."

Flash glared at the struggling teen. "You… you you you…" The scarlet speedster slapped his cowl in frustration, not letting the kid go for a second. "Should have known."

"Well we knew this day was going to happen sometime soon," the other man started. 'Robin' snorted, now covering his mouth. The man glanced over to him and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Not that funny."

"For you." The boy shook his head, regaining control of himself. He was rewarded with blue bird messing up his hair.

Flash turned on Impulse, glaring darkly and growling slightly. "Not another word. No more IDing people. You can't give out secret identities, got it?"

"Got it got it." Impulse was clearly not impressed. Instead he took another bite from that cake he liberated.

"I mean it kid," he growled. "One more word and when we get home, I'm not just going to tell Max. I'll tell your grandma."

At that the boy froze. He zipped his lips together then gave a sheepish grin. "Got it."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Artemis demanded, ready too launch an arrow straight at Flash. Or Wally. Wally-Flash.

The speedsters looked at her, Flash's eyes growing wide while Impulse cocked his head in confusion. "Arrowette?"

"Artemis," Flash corrected, his voice low and slightly panicked. The blue man almost smiled knowingly while 'Robin' raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

"Time travel," the lean man started, stepping forward. Flash nodded, letting go of Impulse's collar but keeping a firm hand on him. The kid continued to eat cake. "We're from your future. In fact," he looked over to Robin and the boy wonder was already paling, having completed the computer scans on them, "I'm your Robin, all grown up. Give you my name but it was quite a bit of fun picking it. Just call me… Blue Bird. That'll work for now."

"Blue Bird," 'Robin' mused. "Right. So, masters of time travel, how do we get home?"

"Same way we got here." Blue Bird looked over to Impulse. "You remember where you put that thing you grabbed?"

Impulse nodded. "Kitchen. Fridge. Right next to the eggs. Expiration date's way past due."

"It's 2011 Bart," Wally-Flash growled.

The young speedster shrugged. Time travel apparently meant nothing to him. "So what? Still past due."

"You knew the date?" 'Robin' gaped at him, irked and shaking his head.

"Saw a calendar. What's with the puppies anyway? Someone like dogs that much here?"

"Just get the gizmo," Blue Bird ordered. Wally-Flash let go of the boy and he zoomed off and back within a second, bringing in a half sphere contraption for them to inspect. Blue Bird handed it over to 'Robin' and nodded. "You work on the algorithms. Figure out how it works. It's from the 30th century so have Impulse help you."

"10-4" 'Robin' started, immediately plugging his wrist computer into the device. "You and Flash going after Warp?"

Blue Bird nodded, a dark grin on his face. "Naturally. Fill them in on some details, but not everything. Since you don't know the team and our ops, there won't be much you can explain anyway."

"Don't mess up the time stream, got it." The kid was typing faster on his wrist computer than they ever saw their Robin type, and he seemed to be enjoying it. His multitasking abilities seemed sharper than the boy wonder's too. "What do we do if Batman pops up?"

"Say simulation nine and he'll clam up. Flash," Blue Bird turned to his friend, "we've got a thief to catch."

Wally-Flash looked at Impulse cautiously, not sure if he should leave the kid alone. He was already eating what remained of the cake he found earlier. He pointed firmly at the kid before following Blue Bird to the Zeta-tubes. "Best behavior. And don't talk too much. And don't tell him how you got here!"

"Here here? Or from my time here?" Impulse speculated.

"From your time, and don't explain it to anyone!"

"Flash!" Blue Bird ordered, the Zeta-tubes already online.

"Got it!" He ran straight into the light within seconds, followed quickly by the grown up Robin. The computer announced their departure.

_Recognized – Robin B01, Recognized – Kid Flash B03_

If any of them had doubts on who they were, they were gone now. Impulse turned his head everywhere before announcing he was bored and started running around exploring the place. 'Robin' was busy working on his computer, ignoring everyone in the room. That is, until Robin marched straight up to him, glaring furiously.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this is actually supposed to be a one shot but it got to 35 pages on my compy. Hate making one shots too long. So it's being split up into parts with a few epilogues. I'll update this twice a day until it's done, mostly because it's funny.

its' slightly a future fic because the epilogues also feature the future people handling what happened afterwards. Lots of comic book refences, but I've got two of the original Young Justice members here, and bringing up how different Superboy is. I actually have an idea for how to fix Conner to fit their generation later but I'm not gonna get into that right now. Quoting Nightwing "I'll tell you sometime."

Personally my love for young justice comes from Tim/Bart/Kon. I remember reading the first volume years ago and Bart was always a favorite of mine, especially as Impulse. In one issue though, Superboy calls himself peter pan, hence Bart's question. *sigh* I need to find those comics someday and read them all. They're so fun.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **see part one. I own nothing.

Yes this is interesting. Takes off right where the other one left off. Part 2

**Double Take**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Robin." There was a slight amusement in his voice.

"That's hardly an explanation," Kaldur stated, glaring slightly as he came to the new boy wonder.

"Time travel. Can't really explain who I am. Have to find out the hard way." 'Robin' gave Kaldur a brief glance before going back to his typing. "Besides, I don't know who you are either. But if Robin here trusts you, I can too. Finally! I'm in."

Instantly on the boy's screen was a series of complex computer codes. Robin couldn't help but stare at it in disbelief. He never saw codes like this, and apparently neither had this 'Robin'. He twisted his lips in thought, but wasn't discouraged. Rather it looked like he was getting excited.

"How can any of us trust you if you don't tell us the truth?" Kaldur tightened the grip on his weapon.

'Robin' stopped for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Slowly he sighed, then put his hand on his utility belt. Everyone but the younger speedster tensed. Wally was watching that kid, a slight panic on his face. He hadn't missed Blue Bird calling the kid Flash's cousin.

No one had to worry though. All the 'Robin' did was reach into one pocket and tossed its contents to Robin. The boy wonder caught it and gaped at what it was. A small bat insignia, possibly a listening device the others surmised. The other 'Robin' went back to typing, not even the slightest bit fazed by the boy's reaction. "Do I need to give you some kind of personal key phrase for you to trust me? I could embarrass you in front of your friends, or give a detail on Batman you'd rather keep hidden."

"No need." Robin closed his hand then came closer to his doppelganger, passing the thing back to him. "Why am I not Robin?"

'Robin' shrugged as he put it away. "You grew up."

Robin glared. "Why are you Robin?"

"Batman needs a Robin." His hand slowed a fraction as he explained. "He needs someone by his side in the field to keep him sane. You know he can be pretty… extreme… when someone's not keeping him in line."

Everyone looked at Robin for a moment, and even he looked taken back. Batman… needed him? 'Robin' continued.

"And since you grew up, he couldn't keep you there. He tried solo a few times, but…" He hesitated. There was something dark, something bad he was remembering, and he couldn't share it. Worry started to fill Robin's face, but the other one shook his head. "I volunteered. About a year… no, two years ago. Yeah, and it's been hard. I'm not that great of an acrobat compared to you. I'm no boy wonder, just a teen wonder who figured it all out."

He gave Robin a grin, then went back to typing. "Besides, he always preferred working with you. After a while, you come by and visit a lot and… well… we're pretty close."

"Pretty close what?" Impulse asked, now leaning over 'Robin's' back, looking at his computer screen. "What's that? Some game? Can I play?"

"Get off Imp!" 'Robin' rolled the young speedster off his back, annoyed at him.

"Ah come on Rob!" Impulse whined. "I'm bored! We've been here for hours!"

"It's been 15 minutes."

He pouted childishly. "Feels like hours."

'Robin' rolled his eyes and went back to work. "Don't mind him. He's actually three."

"What?" Everyone gaped. Wally dashed over, unable to take being silent for another second. "What the heck is going on here? How do I have a three year old cousin who looks Rob's age?"

Impulse shrugged. "Hyperactive metabolism since birth. Grew up way too fast. Grandma took me from the 30th century to here-ish to save my life. Flash saved me."

"Imp," 'Robin' warned, "they said not to screw up the time stream. Clam it."

"How are you from the 30th century and my cousin?" The red haired speedster couldn't understand it, and wasn't going to listen to this imposter's orders. "And how am I the Flash? What happened to—"

_Recognized – Flash 04_

Everyone looked up at the Zeta-tube and the fourth speedster they've seen that day. Flash grinned at them. "Hey kiddos! Ready for a crash course in—"

"Grandpa!" Impulse launched himself at the scarlet speedster, wrapping his arms around him in a second into a monkey hug. Flash topped over from the kid's momentum, floored in more ways than one by him.

"What the…"

"Huh," 'Robin' mumbled, interested at the sight. "Flash number two. Always wondered what he was like."

"What's going on here?" Flash gaped at the kid on top of him, not sure if he should be hugging back.

"Spoilers!" the second bird chimed as he went back to his task.

"I'm your grandson!" Impulse continued, still grinning from ear to ear while nuzzling Flash's chest. "I've always wanted to meet you! I've seen all the photos, videos, games, disks, statues and everything! Grandma would tell me everything about you and Dad and Aunt Dawn and—"

"Get off him!" Wally was at their side in an instant, angrily trying to pull Impulse off his uncle.

The young time traveler looked up at him with a glaring pout. "No way! He's my grandpa! I don't get any time with him! You're the lucky one who knows him!"

"What do you mean by that?" Wally jolted back a moment. He was the lucky one? That Wally-Flash and Blue Bird looked like they might be his uncle's age at the most; at the least they were in their early twenties.

"Bart," 'Robin' ordered, somewhat exasperated, "get off. You're crushing your grandpa."

"What's all this talk about Grandpa!" Flash started. "I'm not even a DAD yet!"

Impulse's face fell a little, realizing the truth. "Oh, right."

"They say they're time travelers," Wally growled as the kid let go of Flash so he could stand. He did, glancing once at his nephew before really taking a good look at the kid in front of him. Seeing Flash and Impulse together, anyone could tell they were related. They had the exact same expressions and ticks. Wally couldn't help but feel a little jealously. "Some older me and older Rob appeared with them, then took off after some other guy who slipped past us."

"Warp," 'Robin' interjected, glancing up from his computer for a moment. "He's a time traveling thief. I was out with Ni—Blue Bird when we heard an alarm go off. Flash was fighting the guy when we got there. Why were you—"

"Wally ran through Manchester and I followed," Impulse added, looking up at Flash expectantly. It was clear he wanted to do something other than talk to them about what happened. "Slow night. A lot of those in dullsville."

Flash couldn't help but to smile fondly a bit, chancing a glance at Wally. Wally folded his arms grumpily. He wasn't like this kid. Not at all.

"Ah." The teen wonder stopped typing for a moment, twisting his lips at the code in front of him. "Harder than I thought. Imp, mind checking this thing out for a sec?"

"But I wanna…" he whined, jerking his head around from his friend to his grandpa.

"Give me two minutes and I won't ask again until the others get back." 'Robin' gave him a compassionate smile. He clearly was reading the boy's mind, or wanted to do something similar.

Impulse glanced once at 'Robin', then to Flash. He hesitated, first time they saw that happen all night, then dashed over to the teen wonder's side. Quickly he looked over the piece of machinery, assessing it quickly. "Kinda looks like a viewfinder and holoprojector from back home. They make great games."

"How about something along the lines of concentrated energy?"

"Like a sonic blaster?" he looked over it again and nodded. "Guess it's a little like one of those."

"How does it work?" 'Robin' fingered through the code again, a forever present thinking gaze on his face.

"Well you tap the right panels on the sides," Impulse pointed out, "then tap the center."

"Any order to the panels?"

"There's a few options." Everyone watched dumbfounded as the two went back and forth about this little piece of machinery, one asking questions and looking through his findings in the programming while the other answered and put little tidbits about video games in it. A few of the teens were tense, while others had definite opinions of their own.

Robin was having a hard time keeping up, something that hadn't happened in quite some time. This 'Robin' was brilliantly smart and much better with computers than he was. Plus he wasn't freaking out at the whole time travel thing. If it were him, he probably would have panicked for a few minutes, especially if Batman wasn't with him.

And seeing 'Blue Bird' was him in the future, and Batman was still around and wanted to be with him, and had a 'Robin' in the field, well that left a lot of openings for his future. For once since the whole disastrous training mission, he felt relief. He didn't have to become Batman. Batman wouldn't be upset by it either. He needed him as Robin right then, but when he grew up, another Robin was ready to help the man out. A crazy thought hit him.

'_I get a brother!_'

Wally was still scowling at Impulse, not at all happy with the possibilities running through his head. He was Flash? And this kid was Uncle Barry's grandkid? Who had no time with him at all? From the 30th century? That was just plain wrong on so many levels. Sure one day he wanted to be Flash, but really, why would there be two of them? Everything Impulse, Bart, said drove him around in circles. '_30__th__ century my butt._'

Flash though watched the two kids with a bemused smirk on his face. Before him was a kid who reminded him of Wally when he first gained his powers, and even a little more now. He also reminded him of himself growing up, especially with how bright he seemed, though he did go back to video games just a little too much for Barry's comfort. And though the kid called him Grandpa, he saw definite traits from Iris in him. The kid's voice reminded him of his dad.

"There! Two minutes!" Impulse stated flatly. "Now can I—"

"Sure fine." 'Robin' unplugged his computer from the gizmo. "Can't get much out of this thing now anyway. Just stay in hearing range okay? We'll have to leave once they get back."

* * *

><p>AN: this looked like a good spot to stop for a bit, so I did. Got a quick explanation of how Tim and Bart joined the DC universe, without going too far into the details. I think Bart actually is three when he meets Tim. Not actually sure. He's two when he meets Wally, got the comics to prove it. One reason I love Bart is because of how childish he is, but is still a good teen over all. Funny as anything. Tim kinda thinks of him as a younger brother, so they work really well together dynamics wise. As for why Tim's being so understanding, he lost his mom not too long ago and his dad's not in the best of health at this point. If he could see his mom again, he probably would. Bart never got to know any of his immediate family for quite some time. Hence Bart's lovable reaction to everything.

And I think his favorite phrase is "I'm bored". Gotta love Bart.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: **See part one. I own nothing

Straight after part 2. Gotta love them.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Take<strong>

The little speedster didn't even wait for the bird boy to finish his sentence. In an instant he was back to Flash, grinning and tugging on his arm excitedly. "Grandpa Grandpa! Let's go play!"

Flash laughed fondly. "Okay okay, but I've gotta help these kids out too."

Impulse gave him a pout, eyeing him like a cute Chihuahua. "But they _have_ you. I don't. Come on, it'll just be for a little bit."

"Imp," 'Robin' voiced quickly. "Don't forget. Screw up the timeline and you're in major trouble."

"Even I know that," the boy muttered back, making his friend smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" both Flash and Wally asked quickly.

"Well…" the kid started.

"Spoilers!"

Impulse sighed. "Can't tell you. Everything's complicated and all that. Just know you're awesome. Can we go play now?"

"This is just too weird," Artemis mumbled to the side, shaking her head as she watched.

Flash smiled almost lovingly at the boy. "Sure kiddo. What you wanna play first?"

"Way weird," M'gann agreed, her eyes bulging as Impulse excitedly pulled Flash out of the room for a quick game of tag and to talk more. Wally glared at the kid, but followed them.

"You don't know the half of it." 'Robin' looked around the room for a moment, obviously looking for something. "Do you guys don't believe in chairs or something? Cause I've been running on rooftops since ten and last I checked it's three. I'm exhausted."

Robin laughed at him, clapping him on the shoulder. "We've got something better. Couches and Miss M's cookies!"

"Are they as good as a certain gentleman's?" A grin was growing on the second bird's face.

"Getting there. So tell me about Blue Bird." Robin steered his successor towards the common room, much to everyone's surprise. Conner tensed up as they passed him, then followed to make sure everything went smoothly.

'Robin' grinned, gladly going straight over to the couches in the other room. He set the device on the coffee table before plopping onto the cushions. "Can't tell you much, you know, time stream and everything."

"Well, what can you tell me?" Robin settled next to him as the others filed in. Artemis stayed in the doorway watching where the Flash family went incase they needed back up. Conner propped himself on the arm of the opposite couch, scowling at the new comer. M'gann flew over to her kitchen in hopes to salvage some of it (Impulse had done quite a job on the place) and was glad the cookies in the oven weren't burnt for once. Kaldur watched the new boy from the doorway, not trusting him for a second.

"Depends on what you want to know." 'Robin' seemed to be enjoying the word volley, much to everyone's annoyance. Robin though seemed pleased and smirked at the challenge.

"Quite a bit."

"So you don't want the adventure that can be your life?"

This stopped Robin in his questions, then he looked around. M'gann was coming over with a plate of fresh cookies. He grinned and took it smoothly. "Thanks M. They're for a good cause."

"Wha?" she questioned as the boy wonder set them on the coffee table just outside of 'Robin's' reach.

"Okay, you answer my question, you get a cookie."

'Robin' eyed the plate of cookies, nibbling on his lip. "What makes you think I'd fall for something like that?"

Robin grinned. "I know what it's like to patrol Gotham. Cookies are always the answer."

"They are?" the aliens asked, almost in unison. Artemis looked away, mentally agreeing.

"They aren't his cookies," the other 'Robin' retorted.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're hungry."

"Well…" The teen wonder shifted uncomfortably in his seat, eyeing the stack while chewing on his lips.

In a blur of white and red, Impulse stopped just before them excitedly. "Hey Rob! Can I borrow your camera?"

'Robin' blinked at his friend while the others jolted in shock. After a brief moment the teen slipped a hand into his belt and took out a thin high quality camera. "Don't over load the memory card with stupid picts. Just the ones of you and your family, got it?"

"Got it!" Impulse's overly happy face touched everyone. Apparently this was a dream come true for him. He gave his friend a quick hug and a thank you before running off with the piece of technology.

'Robin' shook his head, smirking slightly as the speedster dashed off. "Lucky guy."

"Why's he lucky?" Robin asked quickly, hoping to learn something that was bothering them. Why was Wally their Flash anyway?

The teen said nothing for a bit, looking at the woodwork of the coffee table before them. He gave a heavy sigh before answering. "Let's just say a lot of things change while you guys grow up. I can't explain anything when it comes to Flash. I wasn't there, so I can't really share. But I'm sure you can come up with a hundred possibilities, and then find out they were all wrong."

"That's not an answer," Kaldur stated, glaring at the second bird.

"Get used to it. I've been avoiding questions for years." 'Robin' seemed satisfied not to answer them anything and instead settled further into the couch, getting comfortable as he wrapped his cape around him. He really did look tired.

"Then answer whatever you feel like," Robin prodded, not at all detoured. His successor shrugged. First question first. "What's our age difference, between us I mean?"

'Robin' yawned. "Almost eight years, give or take a few months. Cookie?"

M'gann chuckled at the outreached hand from the bird. Robin smirked at the smartalec but handed over a cookie anyway. It was quickly shoved into the teen's mouth and devoured. Conner and Kaldur raised an eyebrow as Robin stuffed a cookie in his mouth as well. Did birds run off of cookies?

"Next question: am I single?"

'Robin' nearly choked on his cookie, a smile on his face. "Heh, yes and no. You kinda bounce back and forth between a couple redheads. Not married though. Flash isn't married yet either, but it's only a matter of time. He's been with one girl for so long, it's bound to happen sooner or later. Whether it'll be a shotgun wedding or not is the question. Can I get some water?"

"Hello Megan!" M'gann floated over to the kitchen again, found a glass and filled it and a pitcher before coming back. 'Robin' already had another cookie in his mouth. He was clearly enjoying this.

Conner asked the next question. "What did you guys mean by I'm different?"

"Thanks," 'Robin' said, smiling to M'gann as he took his glass. The pitcher settled itself on the table. He looked at the clone as he took a drink, probably taking in the liquid longer than he should have. Once he had his thoughts in order, he answered.

"The Superboy we know is different. Don't know if he's you or your brother or what. Blue Bird knows the truth, but he's not likely to tell. All I know is that, when I met Superboy, he was cocky and grinning. He's also seen on TV flirting with girls all the time. And he's younger, closer to my age at least."

"How does Superman treat him?" Robin asked quickly, a cookie in hand. 'Robin' took the cookie for the previous question, then shrugged helplessly at this one before taking a smaller bite out of this one. Conner's face drooped. This teen wonder didn't know everything after all. "Okay, next question: How did you become Batman's partner?"

'Robin' gave an impish grin. "Can't tell, can only be lived."

"Ah come on!" Robin pouted. "We gave you cookies!"

"No, you bartered answers for them." His successor grinned. "What I can say is that it's different from your path to being Robin. A lot different. I still had them. One now, but that's pretty good."

There was a touch of sadness between them, like an unknown code being translated from one bird to the next. Robin was the only one who could guess what this kid meant. The Graysons were dead. This Robin's parents were alive when he took the mantel, and one of them was gone now.

"I'm sorry," Robin mumbled, looking down.

"Don't be. It was my choice." 'Robin' curled up in his cape again and settled deeper into the couch's cushions, as if he were falling asleep. "Anything else? Otherwise I'm taking a nap until those guys come back."

"What happened to the rest of us?" Artemis asked quickly through the doorway.

'Robin' shrugged. "Dunno. Don't even know who half of you are, though Miss M here looks familiar. Guessing you're a Martian?"

He looked up to M'gann, his arms folded beneath his cape. She nodded. "Martian Manhunter is my uncle."

The teen blinked in confusion. "Really? Huh." He shrugged his shoulders in a noncaring motion. "Don't really know him so I can't say anything about that. Well, goodnight."

'Robin' must have closed his eyes behind his mask as he turned into the couch onto his side, his back towards the majority of them. Robin pouted grumpily. "Ah come on! I've got more questions!"

"And I'm tapped out of answers, and energy," the other bird mumbled, obviously trying to sleep.

The boy wonder folded his arms and scowled. "Some know-it-all future-brother you turned out to be."

This won a laugh from the teen wonder and a slight shake of the head. "Never change do you."

"Hope not." Both birds were smiling, one drifting off for a nap and the other watching over him. M'gann smiled shyly for a moment and tried ushering everyone else out. Conner didn't want to budge, not at all pleased by this new bird in the cave. Kaldur also wasn't willing to leave, coming closer to the boys on the couch to watch them. Artemis seemed willing to let the guy sleep, but a quick group meeting was starting just five feet from him so she decided to join in.

"I don't trust him," Superboy murmured, glaring at the kid.

"Neither do I," Kaldur whispered. None of them wanted to wake the boy, despite their opinions.

"He's just a kid," M'gann insisted. "And I don't think that Blue Bird and Wally—the Flash would have left them here if they weren't safe."

"Probably left them here to keep them safe." Artemis looked over to the Robins on the couch.

Their Robin was still watching him, a kind smile on his face, almost loving. He was actually trying to figure out exactly why the guy's curling up under his cape was familiar. There were other ticks of his that struck him as something he'd seen before, but couldn't place it. Did he know this kid? He certainly wasn't put on full alert by him, like his knowing the truth wouldn't be that bad.

Superboy continued to glare. "There shouldn't be two Robins."

"Guys," Robin started, turning towards them beggingly, "just let him sleep. I'll keep an eye on him until they get back. And Flash is here. He's handling the other one fine. It won't be for too long."

"Robin," Kaldur stepped forward to express his concerns, "I do not believe you are thinking of this clearly. This one and the others, they could be imposters who—"

"They aren't." Robin slid between the team and the sleeping 'Robin' behind him, glaring slightly. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but the bio-feed on both those adult versions were identical to me and Wally. Plus from what it scanned of that Impulse guy, he's definitely a fourth Flash, at least. And this kid," he looked behind him for a moment, "I think I know him. He feels… familiar."

He turned back to his friends. "I know we can trust them. Didn't want to at first either, but really, I'm sure they're fine."

His team didn't respond for a while, not verbally. M'gann and Artemis gave small smiles in favor of what Robin said. Artemis could tell this kid was a natural born Gothamite too, though one of the higher classes. Conner wasn't going to stop glaring at the kid, but the strain around his mouth lessened. Kaldur was the only one completely unfazed.

After a moment he sighed, resigned. "We should at least tell Batman."

Robin grinned, waving it off. "He'll be here soon enough. He said he was investigating something for us yesterday, just wanted to check some details first."

Finally their leader gave a nod of approval before turning away. "Keep him here. We don't need anyone snooping around."

"10-4." With that, Robin settled back into his seat and took out his phone to play with an app while he waited for the other time travelers' return. Or Batman. Whichever came first.

* * *

><p>AN: well Impulse is gonna be hanging on his grandpa's arm for a while so he's not really a factor. he's a pretty tactile person I've noticed, and probably more starved for attention than most of them. Dick's method to getting Tim to talk works pretty well for the most part I think, but Tim really is good at lying and avoiding questions. he's famous for lying to Batman and pretty much getting away with it, and for years he lies to his dad about what he does all the time. Tim's also not as energetic as Dick or Bart, so trying to get some sleep whenever he can is pretty in character i think. Need to see more of him to know for sure. Oh, in 'Bird-sitting' i have little Timmy curling up under his blanket, hence why his actions look so familiar to Dick.

From what I recall, when they first made superboy, he really was all cocky and grinning and flirting with every other girl. Course he first appeared as a thirteen year old who found out the original was dead. He didn't get the name Conner for quite some time. Gotta love him. Oh, and you guys remember Mal Duncan's "Superman done right" costume on _Secret_? That was the first Superboy one. Laughed my head off when I saw it. He was just missing the hair and the earring. XD Kinda wish supe kept the jacket though.


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** see part one. I own nothing.

Right after part 4. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Double Take<strong>

Everyone but Conner left the couches, interested in other things or in finding out what the Flash family was up to. Superboy kept his eyes on the kid, ready to attack whenever needed. Both Robins ignored him.

Artemis searched the rooms to find the Flashes only to see blurs dashing past her every five seconds. At one point, Impulse climbed on her back like a monkey, put his face next to hers, and took a picture. "Smile!"

"Okay Impulse," Flash chuckled, picking the boy off her back. "That's enough. Why are you taking so many pictures anyway?"

"For Linda!" He started instantly, not at all objecting to his grandfather taking him off the girl. "And for grandma! And Max! And Rob! And Preston! And—"

"Okay, I get it." The man smirked at the list of names. This kid had friends, and didn't seem to care who knew who he was or others.

"Who's Linda?" Wally demanded, an almost permanent scowl on his face.

Impulse was about to answer but stopped himself and grinned impishly (living up to his nickname very well). "You'll see!"

Flash laughed, messing up the kid's head. "Oh, finally thinking about what to say eh? You're learning fast."

The kid's eyes lit up even more than they were already. He gave his grandpa a tight hug, not ever wanting to let go. Wally glared his jealously as Flash returned the hug smiling. Artemis only smirked at Wally for the sight, elbowing him. "Give him a break. He's three, remember?"

"Doesn't look three to me." He stopped watching the two speedsters and looked at her full on. "How's the 'Robin' impersonator."

"He's no impersonator," Impulse piped in, not letting go of Flash. "He's Robin."

"I beg to differ," Wally bit back. "Robin made himself Robin. There can't be any others."

"Oh?" Flash raised an eyebrow, releasing his hold in the boy. "And what about Jay?"

Wally was ready to retort but stopped himself, feeling the disappointment in his uncle's rebuttal. Jay was the first Flash. Barry was the second. "Oh. Right."

Impulse kept his grip on the man, not budging as he stuck his tongue out at his cousin. "Serves you right."

"Bart," his grandpa warned. Apparently the cousins already had a few fast fights. The boy looked down to the ground in shame for a moment but didn't let go of the man. The kid was quite clingy.

"Sorry," he muttered, holding onto Flash tighter.

Wally's glare softened, but not by much. The kid was really clinging to his uncle or running nonstop playing with them. He really was three years old. He looked away. "Still think there shouldn't be a second Robin."

"Wally," his uncle started, also as a warning.

"Try three of them," Bart piped in, then took a quick picture of his cousin's shocked face. He grinned impishly at them all and ran off again.

Flash blinked after him. "When did he get the camera back?"

Wally shook his head in disbelief. "Probably learned that trick from his Robin." Both speedsters took off after the kid a second later. Artemis was having a hard time not laughing.

The cave's activities continued like this for over an hour. The speedsters were playing photo tag and stopping in the kitchen on occasion for a quick bite before getting back to their game. No one was sure what they were saying half the time they spoke to each other. 'Robin' was completely asleep on the couch, ignoring everything while Robin sat near by playing Angry Birds on his phone. Conner hadn't moved an inch, still watching the sleeping bird while Kaldur came in and out of the room to check on things. Artemis actually got bored of watching the Flashes play after a while and found her favorite archery practice range to work out for a bit. M'gann did what she always did, went about the kitchen making more and more food, which was quickly eaten by the Flash family.

_Recognized – Batman 02_

Everyone but the speedsters froze as the tube lit up. The man was later than they expected, but could they really just run into the main hall with this strange 'Robin' on the couch? Robin turned off his game, then looked at his successor still curled on the couch. Conner's glare only intensified.

"Glare a little harder," 'Robin' muttered without moving. "My cape's not on fire yet."

Everyone in the room blinked. He must have heard the tube too.

"Does your Superboy have heat vision?" Robin asked quickly, standing up.

'Robin' rubbed his mask unconsciously, almost forgetting he had it on. "Hm… Not yet. Only a matter of time. They back?" He rolled slightly onto his back just as Batman stormed in, clearly unhappy to see the team not where he expected them.

All the team members in the room jolted around to face the fearsome bat, slightly scared at his demeanor. He glared at them all in a swooping glance. "Why aren't you training in the—"

His eyes rested on the 'Robin' on the couch, and anyone who knew white lenses knew his eyes had widened in surprise. He reached to his belt to take out a batarang on reflex, just as Robin put himself between the two. The drowsy bird though ended all discussion.

"Simulation nine."

Batman froze, his muscles tensing but eyes not leaving the kid's face. 'Robin' stayed on the couch, but sat up to make his face clear. He wasn't scared of the Batman, but then again he just woke up. "Hi. I'm Robin. Impulse is with Flash, and we've got two others. They'll be back in a few with our perp and then we're going home. Time travel. Mind if I get a few more zees before they get back? I think I answered everything."

"Except who you are," Batman growled, putting his hand down.

"What? And ruin the future?" He gave a lopsided grin then flopped himself back onto the couch. Robin held back a laugh, relaxing a little.

Batman loomed over the couch dangerously. "Get. Up." 'Robin' sighed but obeyed the command, rolling to his feet and standing straight to face this younger version of his mentor. The dark knight eyed the new bird before him critically for a few minutes in silence. Everyone else watched in anticipation, making the silence heavy. The man continued to scowl.

"What happened to Robin?"

'Robin' gave a long sigh, then inclined his head to Robin. "He grew up. Got himself a new ID too. Don't worry, he still comes by the cave now and again. He came with Impulse and me. Don't pick on him. Don't pick on our Flash too. He's still learning."

"Who trained you?" Batman's scowl lightened then darkened within seconds of each other, and only the Robins could tell.

The teen wonder tried to stifle a yawn before answering. "You, among others. Kinda still in training. Do a lot of self study too."

Batman said nothing again, just watching 'Robin'. After another minute he asked, "How do you know about that simulation?"

'Robin' blinked. "I don't. Big him," pointing to Robin, "told me to just say it. What is simulation nine anyway? Haven't really gotten to those in the Bat-computer yet."

The dark knight didn't answer. Robin just shrugged, having never looked in on Batman's simulations either. 'Robin' folded his arms expectantly. "Well?"

"Everyone in the main hall, now." Batman turned sharply back to the way he came, not answering any questions. 'Robin' just rolled his eyes behind his mask, almost in perfect sync with Robin.

"I hate it when he does that," Robin admitted to everyone in a voice too low for the Bat to hear.

"Me too. He gives me the silent treatment all the time when I ask him things." 'Robin' followed the team out after grabbing the strange device he was working on. Conner took up the rear as the birds started comparing notes.

"Like about all the girls he dates," the first started.

"Or why he has so many freakin' cars," the second chimed in.

"Or how he got the dinosaur in."

"Still want to know about the penny."

"I'd like to know why a certain butler sticks around all the time."

"Oh he doesn't always." 'Robin' grinned impishly. "He gets upset about all this from time to time and takes off. You brought him back last time."

"Really?" Robin cocked his head to the side, blinking his confusion.

'Robin' nodded. "Wasn't too long ago. We also got a dog."

"A dog?" the boy wonder grinned, then turned to Batman's back, grinning. "Hey Batman! You finally get a dog!"

The dark knight gave them both his most reproving bat-glare, making both of them jolt to attention. Artemis came in about then and held back a laugh seeing the two like that. It was clear they received the same treatment from Batman.

"Not now." He tapped his ear, turning on his com. "Batman to Flash. Get over to the main hall and bring the other two with—"

"We're here!" Flash had a hand on both young speedsters, grinning from ear to ear. Wally still seemed sour about his cousin being there, but the kid seemed happy.

Impulse looked up at Batman, grinning just like Flash. "Hi Batman! Nice to see you again! Is this gonna take long? We were in the middle of a game."

Batman looked coldly on the young speedster, then to Flash. The man shrugged helplessly, still smiling proudly. "My grandson from the future."

"Hm." The dark knight glanced over to 'Robin', who threw his hands up in his defense.

"No relation whatsoever." Robin stifled a giggle at the immediate reaction while others tried to hide their smiles. Batman gave a brief nod before waking up the computer. 'Robin', somehow sensing this was an OK to talk to his friend, left Robin's side to talk to the Flashes. "Can I have my camera back?"

"Oh sure." Flash handed it over, smiling at the boy's polite thank you.

Impulse pouted. "I wanted to take more."

"And I want to make sure you didn't crash the hard drive." 'Robin' started shuffling through each of the photos, deleting several of them as he went. Both he and Impulse ignored Batman's briefing, knowing they had no place in it.

Apparently something was connecting Gotham to Central, and Captain Boomerang was one of the lead culprits. As both Flash and Batman gave them the run down of the team's next mission, both Robin and Wally glanced at the time travelers picking out photos. Impulse seemed upset at how many were being deleted while 'Robin' insisted many of them were too blurry to be any good later.

"Besides," the teen wonder insisted, "we have to leave a copy of the best ones for your grandpa. I doubt he'd want to forget you."

This thought seemed to calm the young speedster down enough to stop bouncing around his friend. They kept their voices low, but it was still distracting during the meeting. Batman gave them a cold glare. "Are you two done being nuisances yet?"

"Probably not," 'Robin' admitted, not looking up as he stifled another yawn.

"Scary isn't he?" Impulse added.

His friend shrugged. "It varies. Man I'm tired."

_Recognized – Robin B01, Recognized – Kid Flash B03, Recognized – Error_

In a bright flash of light, both tubes activated and brought in Wally-Flash, Blue Bird and the thief Warp they had tracked down. Warp was covered in a black bodysuit and gold armor, but his hands were zipcuffed together and it was clear he'd taken quite a beating from the two older versions of their teammates. Blue Bird tossed him into the center of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: yay! now Batman is here and the adult versions have returned! I liked Robin and Tim's banter, and the jibes they both make on Batman's behavior. When the two want to gang up on Bruce, they really can make him do things, especially if they drag alfred in on it and there isn't an emergency going on. This is a pre-identity crisis Tim, so his relationship with Bruce is different right now. Gotta love him. He's really good at putting up an act too.

Oh, if you're wondering who Linda, Max, and Preston are, here you go: Linda Park is Wally's long time girlfriend and eventually wife. Max Mercury is Bart's first legal guardian and mentor. Preston is Bart's friend at school, at least in the early comics. Bart's so much fun, he really should get some screen time, as impulse. As KF, he's not as much fun.


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer: **See part one. I own nothing.

Right after last part. Getting towards the end now!

* * *

><p><strong>Double Take<strong>

"Hey Superboy! Mind sitting on this one for a minute?" Blue Bird asked, grinning. "I need to talk to my Robin and Flash here needs a family reunion."

"Do not!" Wally-Flash's face grew bright red for a moment, then he glanced over to his uncle. He tried to keep his face unreadable, but just like the Wally of their time, he couldn't fully manage it.

Blue Bird gave him an are-you-kidding-me look then shoved him forward. "Dude! How many times are you going to get this kind of opportunity! Go talk to him!"

It was kind of funny seeing a Flash nearly trip over himself as he stumbled forward towards his uncle. 'Robin' smirked slightly then handed his camera back to Impulse before going over to Blue Bird. "Be nice Imp."

His friend pouted slightly but said nothing as the Flashes faced each other. Though the moment was lost to everyone else, they could tell this meant something to them. Batman seemed annoyed.

"Take this elsewhere," he informed his comrade and both Flashes nodded, the younger one sheepishly. Batman looked over to Blue Bird, looking him over before speaking. The young man had noticeably stiffened when he spotted the Bat. "The team has a mission to get to."

"It can wait fifteen minutes. Nice to see you too." There was a little bite in his voice, probably from having a frustrating night finding this thief. He looked down to 'Robin'. "Figured out how it works?"

"Pretty much. Where'd you find him?" the teen glanced at Warp struggling to sit up. Apparently the young man's request wasn't a joke, but Kaldur came to him to keep guard rather than the boy of steel.

"Bludhaven believe it or not. He was still after that diamond. Wouldn't tell me why."

"Maybe it's part of some time traveling matrix machine and he needed it to finish the power grid!"

Blue Bird eyed 'Robin' cautiously after hearing his excited theory. He looked over to M'gann, pointing to the kid. "What do you put in those cookies? Please tell me he didn't OD on sugar when my back was turned."

"Um…" M'gann started, taken back.

'Robin' pouted. "It was on Doctor Who."

"You've been quoting him all night." The young man looked exasperated. He looked over to Batman in slight desperation. "Was I like this?"

"Sometimes."

"HEY!" both Robins shouted in their defense. Blue Bird only shook his head and sighed.

"No wonder you kept telling me to shut up. So, how do we work that thing?"

'Robin' gave him a reproving glare, one telling everyone he'd get back at him later. He still answered him. "It's relatively simple. All we have to do is press a few panels then the center. I figure we can either guess the sequence and possibly blow up or get him to tell us what to press and don't."

Blue Bird grinned mischievously. "All in favor of blowing up say Aye!"

"Aye!" Impulse quickly responded, having become bored again. The two Flashes were talking just outside of Wally and his cousin's range, but anyone who was watching could tell what they were talking about. Wally-Flash was conflicted over something, not looking his uncle in the eye for a long time. Then out of no where he hugged the man tightly as if he was going to disappear on him. Most people turned away so they could have some privacy, but it still made them wonder what happened in the future for both Wally-Flash and Impulse to have these reactions to seeing the man.

Blue Bird did his best not to see their moment. "All opposed?"

"NAY!" the team and 'Robin' shouted in unison. Warp even joined in, somewhat panicked. Batman said nothing.

Blue Bird shrugged and took the device before approaching Warp. "Well, the ayes have it if you don't help. And if you put in the wrong sequence," the young man grinned evilly, "I'll let the kid mess with this. Got it?"

Warp nodded his understanding, the memory of his capture still fresh on his mind. Blue Bird looked up to Kaldur impassively. "Five minutes and then you guys can go. Flash, Imp, take your photo so Rob can get them into the computer before we go."

Wally-Flash gave him a weak, thankful smile in response just as Impulse ran up them, dragging Wally along. The four of them chatted in superspeed for a few seconds before going off to a separate room to take an unmasked group photo or two.

Robin slid up to Batman who still watched his older version, apparently sizing him up. He grinned at him. "Looks like I'll be a great hero some day."

"That's yet to be proven," Batman countered. Robin pouted then followed his mentor's line of sight. 'Robin' was coming next to Blue Bird, a question on his face.

"Blow us all up, I swear…. Hey, what's simulation nine?"

The young man shrugged. "Dunno. Stopped trying to find it after a month or so. Just know it shuts him up pretty quickly."

"It only stopped him from trying to hurt me." 'Robin' tugged his cape around him, holding back a yawn. "And made explanations faster."

"We'll have to tag team pester him when we get home," Blue Bird concluded. He cocked his head to the side in thought. "These late nights getting to you?"

"Wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't already up for forty hours straight. Classes are going to be killer tomorrow." He openly yawned again. "After this I'm going home."

"I'll drop you off. Flash can take care of Warp. I've got work too you know."

"Hm. Have fun with that. Gonna write the report too?"

Blue Bird rolled his eyes. "Guess so. Hate paperwork."

"Part of the job," 'Robin' gave him a grin. "Both of them."

"Ha ha ha." The young man shook his head in mild amusement as he started messing with 'Robin's' hair. The younger one snickered, leaning slightly into his touch. They weren't sure if his amusement was out of the contact or because of how sleep deprived the guy was. "A regular comedian aren't you."

"You're the one who never changes."

"Hey! I've changed a lot!"

"You only got bigger."

"Oh, you're so gonna get it." A grin grew on the man's face.

"How about we call it even and get home." 'Robin' glanced over to the Flash family coming back in, Impulse and Flash proudly, Wally-Flash still a bit sheepish, and Wally feeling awkward as they came back in. The youngest handed over the camera without any protest. "Think you got enough?"

"Yep!" the boy was grinning from ear to ear, far happier than anyone had ever seen him. "Thanks a ton Robin."

"Any time." Quickly he plugged the camera into his wrist computer and started transferring images from it to the cave's computer. The kid was a quick hacker.

Batman looked over 'Robin' for a moment, then turned full on to Blue Bird. The two hardly had said a word to each other, but everyone knew they wanted to talk. Robin wanted some one-on-one time with his older self too and hung around. Blue Bird was working his hardest to look concentrated on something else without being rude.

"Everyone, get to the bio-ship," Batman ordered, not looking at them.

"What?" the team protested loudly.

"Now."

Several members looked to Flash for an appeal, only to see the man shrug. Wally pouted at his uncle for a moment, then received a quick reassuring hug before being encouraged to go off with the others on their mission. As everyone else went to the ship, Wally and Robin lingered at the door. They didn't get any time with their older selves, not really. A quick glare from Batman and a firm look from Flash though pushed them through the door. They weren't going to see themselves leave after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Well you have everyone being everyone. FYI, if I'm right, things aren't entirely patched up with Nightwing and Batman in their time yet, hence Dick's behavior. We'll get the full tale in the next part, which is the end of the time travel bit. Some epilogues will follow.

And I think Tim would be a Doctor Who fan. I am! Spoilers! XD

I have no idea what Wally-Flash is saying to Barry, but it's something important for him to say. imp is just being himself the whole time. yeah he knows batman, i believe he's responsible for the Impulse name too. bats has quite an imagination, which is why he runs so many scenarios like simulation nine (I will explain it in an epilogue).


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer:** See part one. i own nothing

And here we have the final part of the original story idea. *evil laugh*

* * *

><p><strong>Double Take<strong>

Once gone, Impulse grabbed his grandpa again excitedly. "You'll remember me after this right? Forever and ever?"

"I don't think I could ever forget you kid," Flash whispered affectionately.

Wally-Flash gave a short laugh. "Yeah, you're kinda hard to forget."

Impulse stuck his tongue out at his cousin. "You do, all the time."

"I don't forget you Bart," Wally-Flash insisted, a bit of regret in his voice. "Seriously. I just… I'm not really ready to… I'm just no good with kids right now."

"You screwed up didn't you?" Barry asked under his cowl.

"Major." Wally rubbed his neck to try and relieve his oncoming headache. "I really am not ready for kids, or cousins. Until I am, I think he's best off with Max. Or Jay. Certainly not with me. Still trying to handle the whole Flash mantel thing. Being with the League is hard!"

"Bet I could do it," Bart insisted.

"Yeah right."

"When are you going to trust me!"

"Maybe when you stop being so impulsive."

"Enough you two." Barry's sharp retort was enough to silence the bickering. "Clearly you don't work well together—"

"Definitively." "No duh."

"—Right now. Maybe in a few years you will, but you both have to try. Promise me you'll try from now on." He gave them both stern looks. "You're family. And family sticks together, no matter what."

The cousins looked at each other, for once trying to see eye to eye. They both turned away awkwardly, almost mirroring each other. "Maybe." "We'll see."

Barry sighed, rubbing his head. He didn't know why he wasn't there for these two boys in their time, but he hoped this little jog into the past would help them get back on track. He glanced over to Batman and his grown up Robin, wondering what the two were talking about.

Mostly the two stood in silence staring at each other. Blue Bird didn't really feel comfortable for some reason and Batman was at a loss for words. Finally the mentor spoke. "You're not Robin anymore."

"I grew up." The young man looked away, trying to hide his emotions.

"You picked that name."

"I know." There was no sign of being upset about losing the identity he had as a child, as if he came to terms with it not being his anymore. He looked at 'Robin' still working on the picture download, a small smirk on his face. "It's better suited to younger crime fighters anyway."

"What do you call yourself now?"

"If I told you that, I wouldn't be able to enjoy your face when I pick it later." Blue Bird put his foot on Warp to keep him in one place. The man was trying to crawl away, badly.

"Why won't you look at me?" Batman demanded, a touch of irritation and hurt in his voice.

The young man looked down, letting guilt enter his face and dropping his voice to a whisper. "A lot of things change Bruce. I'm not exactly the golden boy I was when I was thirteen. And I know how human you are too. And… Let's just say the next few years aren't going to be easy, for anyone. These past five years, and probably the next two here, they're the best times of my life.

"But things change, I grow up and I can't stay in your shadow. Things… they happen. Bad for a while, especially between us." He shifted uncomfortably, obviously feeling terrible about something. "If it weren't for Robin there, I don't think anything could be fixed. Alfie tried but… Things just happen. I can't tell you what, but they happen. We're still dealing with it. But I…"

Dick looked down in shame, a somewhat unfamiliar pose compared to his current teenage counterpart, but not unknown to Bruce when the boy was younger. "I never meant to hurt you like I did. I'm sorry."

Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl, not quite sure how to take this. "You're apologizing for something that hasn't happened yet."

"I know, it's kind of stupid," he murmured, still not looking at him, "but you were easier to talk to back then. I mean now. I mean, oh you get the idea. It's harder talking to an older you. There's a lot more history then and—"

Within seconds the young man was wrapped in a tight hug, something they both needed by this point. Dick was stunned for a moment, then hugged him back with equal strength. 'Robin' glanced over to them for a moment, then looked away, a knowing, pleased smile on his face.

"Looks like I have a lot of work to do," Batman murmured in his ear.

Blue Bird smiled in the cape, barely stopping his heart filled tears. "You did your best. I was just being difficult."

"Make sure you tell your Batman that."

"Can't you just remember for future reference?" There was a quiver of fear in the man's voice. Apparently it took a lot of courage to say this much.

The dark knight shrugged as they let go of each other. "No guarantees. It looks like it'll be quite some time before all these things happen, whatever they are." Batman looked up and down the man, a slight smile on his lips. "You've grown well. I was beginning to think you'd be small forever."

"Get a grip." A playful smirk grew on his grown protégé's lips. "I'll be shooting up like a weed before you know it."

"I bet you will."

"Is everyone done with the heart-to-hearts?" 'Robin' interrupted. He put his camera away as he stifled another yawn. "Cause I'm so beyond ready for bed."

"This guy should be too." Wally-Flash thumbed over to Impulse who continued to circle his grandpa when he wasn't hugging him. "Surprised he hasn't collapsed by now."

"Been too excited!" Impulse answered them, still grinning. It really was Christmas for him.

"Who's he?" Batman pointed to 'Robin', who yawned once more.

Blue Bird laughed playfully. "Relax, you know him. Well, kinda know him. You'll know him better before you know it. Time to go?"

'Robin' grinned at him. "Sure you don't want a private picture together here?"

"We've got plenty of those back home. Besides," he kicked Warp to remind them all why they were there, "he needs to get to jail. Flash?"

"I'll take him," Wally-Flash stated.

"Then I'll take this back to the cave," Blue Bird stated, lifting the time device. Everyone nodded as he grinned. "Photos for souvenirs?"

His best friend laughed. "Never gonna let those down are you?"

"Not in a million years."

Within minutes a bright, windy vortex opened before them. The Flash family gave each other a fresh round of hugs before their travelers darted through the portal carrying Warp. 'Robin' waved at them all before following closely after. The grown up Robin looked back to them last of all, giving his best smile before stepping through and disappearing from their sights. A second later the two Leaguers were staring at the open space where the portal closed.

Both men took off their cowls and stared at the still air before them. Bruce looked at Barry for a moment, wondering what his future had in store for him. Likewise the speedster looked at the billionaire, wondering why he'd have both those boys when he was Mr. Grumpy-pants. But both of them had the same thought.

"The future's in good hands."

"Yep."

* * *

><p>AN: now i could be a real brat and say THE END here, but there are at least three epilogues required. So just as a heads up, the order will be: Batfam, Flashfam, the team. Originally the story would end here, but I wanted more. =P

I love how wonderfully vague and emotional they all can be. Wally really did screw up with Bart at the beginning, but they still support each other. Dunno all the details, wiki and the like only give so much, and the first impulse volume doesn't quite cover their falling out. With Bruce and Dick's falling out, Tim's really the beginning of fixing things between them. Dunno how old Tim is when they've pretty much gotten their act together, but I know it's before Cataclysm and somewhere around Knightfall. So... )=/ yeah, correct me if I'm wrong. I just know Prodigal is when the two really get their brotherly relationship in the comics. I just wanted it sooner. =P


	7. Epilogue 1

**Disclaimer: **see part 1. I own nothing.

Now for the epilogues. You shall now know of simulation nine.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Take - Epilogue: Bat Family<strong>

Tim's grip on Dick's costume was loosening as they road towards the manor. The kid was falling asleep on his motorcycle! Nightwing nudged his successor awake before the kid could fall off. "Maybe you should take tomorrow off."

"Like that'll help." Robin yawned under his helmet, looking around briefly. They were nearly home. "Hey, think we should ask him what simulation nine is now?"

Dick shrugged, feeling tense again. He wasn't quite sure if he could talk to Bruce twice in one night. It really did take all his courage to talk to his younger counterpart. Things weren't quite fixed between them, and seeing how both of them were so stubborn, he figured it'd be a bit until they really forgave each other.

Didn't change the fact that they still loved each other. Bruce would always be his second dad, and Dick the wayward son.

Part of him wished Tim was an orphan so Bruce could really take him in and have a good little boy again. They grew up together, so Tim was pretty much his brother even before he figured out who they were. They didn't want him to become Robin after Jason died because they didn't want him to get hurt. But Tim was just as determined as they were. He took the Robin mantel and made it his own. Very smart kid, but had to be trained even harder than Bruce was to make the cut. He really focused more on defense over agility, but that was just how they were.

But Tim was different than any of them. He still had his dad. They weren't connecting very well at the moment, but they still had each other. The kid had to sneak out and lie to his dad in order to do this, but he didn't complain too much. Dick knew just as much as Tim did. Being Robin was the best.

"Really not able to talk to him huh?"

"Just embarrassed." Dick knew the kid was smirking. He shook his head. Know-it-all little brothers. "We'll drop by the cave first. If he's there we'll ask. If not, you're going home. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Don't fall off now."

"I'm not that tired," Tim insisted, readjusting his grip to stay on the bike. Dick grinned and took a sharp turn to ensure the kid stayed awake.

It wasn't long before they were in the cave. To both of their surprise Bruce was at his computer working on his reports for the night. He gave them no noticeable signs of knowing they were there, but they just assumed he knew anyway. Asking how he knew resulted in an are-you-stupid look from him.

"Hey Bruce!" Dick started, pulling off his helmet grinning. He smiled more these day to annoy the forever scowling Batman. "Got a question for you!"

"It's four am. Shouldn't the two of you be in bed?" Bruce didn't even glance up from the consol as the two birds approached him.

"I'll go home in a bit," Robin pitched in as he pulled of his helmet. "But we just had this adventure and we've got to know—"

"What a pillow feels like. Get to bed."

"Ah come on Bruce! It's just a quick question," Dick insisted, not ready to give up.

"You have work in six hours. He has school in four. Get some rest." Bruce's constant insistence for sleep never included himself.

"How can anyone get any rest if we don't get our answer?" Tim quipped back.

The man at the computer's shoulders dropped in defeat. Apparently he was tired too. He gave a long sigh then swiveled his chair around to face them. "What's the question?"

"What's simulation nine?"

Bruce's face froze at the request, as if he were both shocked and remembering something at the same time. After a moment of pure silence, the man gripped his head. "You went time traveling didn't you?"

The boys looked at each other in surprise. Was it about time travel? "Um… yeah."

"Set it over there." He pointed to one of the evidence tables, still not looking at them. Casting each other cautious looks first, Dick walked over to the spot and placed the device on it. "I'll file it away later."

"So what's simulation nine?" Tim asked again, becoming more alert by the second.

"You were."

Both boys jolted awake at that statement. Tim was a simulation?

"Or rather, what you did to become Robin." Bruce straightened himself in his chair and looked at his third partner evenly. "Simulation nine was a 'what if' scenario where friendly civilian company figured out mine and Dick's identities and decided to do something about it. I knew it could happen some day, so I was trying to find a way around it.

"When the two of you appeared in the past," he looked over to Dick for a moment, causing the young man to blush slightly and look away, "and said that, it told me you knew who we were and was someone I could trust. I didn't think back then Dick would take another name, so I admit, I freaked.

"Then I saw how the two of you interacted, both with Dick as a child and as an adult." Bruce's expression softened. "I could tell you two cared for each other and trusted each other explicitly. There wasn't any tension between you, you worked well together. I saw exactly what I needed to see back then. I think it made your succession easer in my mind."

He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Now if memory serves me right, you kept asking to go back to bed. So go home and get some sleep Tim."

Tim nodded, smiling slightly as he dashed off to his secret route into the cave. Dick looked at Bruce tennetively, not sure what to say. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes before Dick made a move to change at the lockers to find is old room in the manor. "I'll just go to bed now."

"Dick." Bruce's voice did what it always did to the young man, ever since he was a child. He stopped mid step and cautiously looked over to the man. Bruce wasn't looking at him, sparing him from having to say anything directly. "I didn't forget, not completely. Barry and I talked about it once in a while before he…"

Dick said nothing. Losing Barry Allen was one of the hardest things the League ever faced. But he died a hero. It was their only consolation. It hit Wally hardest, especially after losing his Aunt less than a year before hand. They were closer to him than his parents.

"I pushed it to the side of my mind so it didn't influence how I raised you. Maybe I should have…" The tinge of regret in Bruce's voice was all Dick needed to hear. A smile grew on his face. The rift that formed between them, starting with that argument and growing greatly with everything Jason did, it was starting to close. Tim brought them together again, made them realize how much they meant to each other, not just to themselves. It was healing, slowly yet surely.

"You did your best," the young man whispered. "I was just being stubborn."

"So was I."

Their eyes met and deep inside they both felt the bond they formed all those years ago. It was still there, and truth be told, it'd never leave them.

"Go get some rest," Bruce concluded. "Bludhaven needs you."

Dick grinned. "You get some rest. Gotham's waiting." He turned and headed out to fulfill exactly his goal. He knew behind him Bruce also smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Awe! Less than three! less than three! =P Well there's some more comic future references. Tim starts closing the rift between the two, and Jason kinda made it bigger. Iris "dies" before Barry "dies". Seriously, who stays dead in this world? Course barry doesn't die until after Dick becomes Nightwing and Wally's all grown. So if it does happen in YJ, it won't be for quite some time. =P

As for Bruce and Dick's relationship in the future, this might be a little ooc. Bruce does get pretty stoic later on due to Jason's death and all the other things that'll happen, but he still cares for Dick. I'm pretty sure he'd have this kind of reaction to meeting future versions of his birds, just so he didn't make their lives miserable.


	8. Epilogue 2

**Disclaimer:** see part one. I own nothing.

Time to see the Flash family come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Take - Epilogue: Flash Family<strong>

Wally West had a hard time carrying a stripped Warp to jail, and having a sleeping Impulse on his back. The kid practically crash as soon as he left that vortex. Once the time traveling thief was take care of, Flash carried the kid in his arms all the way back to Alabama.

It was interesting to see Max's face when he knocked on the man's door. "Special delivery!"

The older man sighed and let him in. "It's three am. What were you two chasing?"

"Time," Wally replied quickly. He looked around the room, wondering which way to go to put the kid to bed. "I was going after Warp when he took something from Central last month and he ended up in Gotham. He went through here and Bart followed me."

"Sounds like him," Max nodded, leading the way to the kid's room

Flash continued, really wanting to tell him what happened. "We then went to the past. Nightwing and Robin too. Uncle Barry was there."

The zen master of speed jerked his head around at that statement. Both of them knew what that meant. "He met his grandfather."

Wally nodded. They pushed Bart's door open and helped each other tuck the kid in. There was a touch of sadness in the scarlet speedster's face. He really missed Barry. "He actually had quite some time with him too. I had to go after Warp with Nightwing, so I only had about ten minutes to talk to him again."

"You had more time with him growing up," Max pointed out.

"You want to know what he said to us?" The redhead turned to face Max, looking just like a lost kid again. "He told us we're family, and family sticks together no matter what."

He looked down to the sleeping boy before him, a touch of sadness on his face. "I really screwed up with Bart last year, I know that. I just… I don't know how to connect. I really just don't know."

Max put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "No one really knows Wally. We all have to feel it out. Bart's a good kid. He doesn't have any memories of Barry or his dad or his family except for you and Iris. I'm doing my best to fill in the dad and mentor holes in his life. You should try just being a good brother."

Wally thought of how Dick and Tim interacted for a moment. They technically weren't brothers, but they always had a family feel between them. He couldn't see him and Bart acting like that, they weren't quite like those two. How did their relationship even start?

"Where can I even begin?" He asked helplessly. He did want to fix things after all. He hardly knew this kid, but he was family.

Max's smile grew. "Start with just talking to him. Talk to him about his grandfather or about your days as Kid Flash. Teach him something normal while you're at it, like fishing. He still needs patience."

The younger speedster started to laugh. Fishing? "Yeah, that'll go over well."

He took one more look at Bart before getting up to leave. He had work around noon in Central. He better get going. Hopefully he'd get more opportunities to make it up to his cousin, and he'd take them. "G'night kid. You did good this time."

* * *

><p>Bart Allen blearily opened his eyes when his alarm clock went off. He glared at it before hitting the snooze. He hit three other alarm clocks off rapidly afterwards before pushing himself out of bed. He had school to get to after all. Stupid. But Max said he had to go and be a normal kid during the day. The previous night's adventures felt like a dream to him now. The best dream.<p>

He finally met his grandpa, Barry Allen, the Flash.

He played with his grandpa. Grandpa liked him. Grandpa took his side against Wally (though he also took Wally's side on things too). Grandpa told Wally off, twice, for how he treated him. Grandpa told him to be good and be a family. And grandpa promised he wouldn't forget him.

The best night ever.

Sure he knew his cousin took him home after he passed out. Impulse didn't run on batteries after all. He slept like the dead and ate at least one thanksgiving feast a day. He didn't mind it. His cousin was a hero, and heroes took care of kids. Sure he was still the annoying, easily frustrated Wally under that cowl, but he was still a hero. Not a really bad guy at all. Just really dense in the cousin department.

He jerked up when he heard his computer beep. Someone sent him an email. In a blur Bart was at the keyboard, opening the file sent to him. He grinned impishly and immediately downloaded every bit of it. Before he left for breakfast, he made one of the images his desktop. The best one.

A picture of him, Wally-Kid Flash, Wally-Flash, and his grandpa, all smiling together. The Wallys were making the same hand gestures too, being a little silly. It was the best picture, hands down.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, really short, but there wasn't much more to say on those two. I don't have enough data on their relationship other than it's rocky. As individuals they're both pretty cool, but I'm not sure what happens when they're in a locked room together. =/

yeah Bart's mental review of things is pretty basic but he just woke up and Pre-reading every book in the library KF, he didn't exactly think too far ahead. so he'd just go over the things he liked most in brief. Most of his thoughts in Impulse are pictures XD

Can anyone see these two fishing? I can't.


	9. Epilogue 3

**Disclaimer: ** See Part one I own nothing.

Well this is it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Double Take - Epilogue: The Team<strong>

"Dude, this sucks." Wally pouted bitterly in the bio-ship, not at all happy they were shoved out of the cave before he could talk to himself. Or was that really himself?

Robin sighed his disappointment too. "I know. I wanted to ask him a few things."

"Who really were those two anyway?" Conner demanded from them, still not happy with what they learned.

"Just time travelers it seems." Robin stared out the window. "But we'll know what they were talking about soon enough."

"Any idea on what your new name is gonna be?" Wally teased. He didn't want to think about what he had guessed his future would hold. Could hold. The future in general.

The boy wonder grinned. "I've got a few ideas. The costume was awesome."

"No kidding," Artemis muttered, an impish grin on her face. Now she really wished Robin was older. He was going to be smokin' hot!

"So what are the options?" Wally insisted.

Robin shrugged before answering. "Skylord, Nightwing, Raven, Renegade are about all I can think of right now."

"Cool," his friend murmured.

M'gann looked over to Robin, grinning. "Looking forward to the future?"

The boy grinned. "Now more than ever."

END

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all so much for reading this short mini-series/should have been a one shot! I know I could have made this a lot longer, but why make things cluttered when this was all that was needed?

Yeah, I don't think Wally's entirely convinced it was time travel. He probably doubts any of what they said was true, hence why he never gets effected by it. Dick though, I think he loved it and because of that, when it actually happens, he remembers everything vividly. The reassurance that he could become something other than batman really helps, and knowing he gets a know-it-all baby brother doesn't hurt him either. I bet in the back of his mind he has an idea of who 'Robin' is, and that makes it easier for him to swallow.

Yeah, I'm not very original when it comes to names. Kinda used that up a while ago. ^^; And I miss the blue costume and stripey arms! WAAAAAHHHH! I want my blue bird back! TT_TT

Thanks again for reading! Hope you had as much fun as I did at the least. ^^V


End file.
